The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method of surveillance, and particularly to such apparatus and method useful with mobile devices.
Networks users are located throughout the globe and carry mobile devices with photographic capabilities. Many users would like to view, at certain times, a specific remote location, such as a restaurant, a storefront, or even a product on a particular store shelf. For example, a network user may wish to have the ability of viewing a normally crowed place such as a restaurant in order to consider postponing a visit, or of initiating an early AMBER alert for a lost person, or of viewing a particular piece of real estate. Other examples include the ability of meeting a dating prospect, or of initiating an early capture of evidence of a crime or of an explosion. The network user may further wish to do one or more of the above anonymously.
It would be highly desirable to provide network users with one or more of such abilities.